Super Kirby Bros
by golfer
Summary: Bowser stole the star rod from the Fountain of Dreams! Kirby and Meta Knight must chase him down to get it back. But can the two really take Mario and Luigi's place? FOR MK4EVER'S CONTEST! Read and review please.  Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright then. New story. I know I said that I would take a nice break, but I can't stay away from FFN! This is FOR MK4EVER'S CONTEST!!! Please enjoy zee story.**

**

* * *

**

"Mama mia!" Mario cried loudly, flying hard into the wall. Pain surged through his spine, and his face was contorted in pain and anger. Bowser managed to latch on to him, and threw him as hard as he could. Mario slid helplessly down the wall, almost unconscious.

"About time," Bowser muttered to himself, watching his arch enemy's body slide down the wall. The two had met in the hallway of the now empty Smash Mansion, and when Bowser shoved Mario, Mario gave Bowser a hard punch in the snout, sending Bowser into such rage that he threw the plumber into the now broken wall. A Mario shaped hole was in the wall, almost detailing Mario's body completely. "Now, you're gonna get stomped!" Bowser slowly trudged towards the helpless plumber when he felt a terrible pain around his horn on his head. Bowser staggered a bit before finally falling with a mighty thud on his back, right next to Mario. Luigi stood over the fallen dragon with a large hammer.

"I ah got you!" Luigi proclaimed proudly. Bowser glared at the plumber in green helping his brother up.

"When my head stops hurting...you two are dead," Bowser threatened, groaning in agony. Mario gave a smirk to him, and nodded to Luigi, as if it were a signal to him. Luigi nodded back in compliance. Bowser had no idea what would happen, but he did know it would cause him pain. A lot of pain. Mario walked around to Bowser's tail with Luigi. The two grabbed on to Bowser's tail.

"Hey...what are you doing?" Bowser asked nervously, looking at the brothers. Mario and Luigi gave him no response. Suddenly, Bowser felt himself spin rapidly. "Heeey! Stop it!" Bowser's pleads were meant with Mario and Luigi spinning Bowser even faster. Everything he saw was nothing but a white blur.

Mario and Luigi let go of Bowser, sending him smashing through a window. Mario covered his eyes some as the shards of glass flew everywhere; on the floor, past the brothers, but mostly in Bowser. Bowser roared in pain as the glass was stuck in him. He slowly got smaller in the skies, and smaller, as he rocketed away from Mario and Luigi.

**

"Ugh..." Bowser groaned, not seeing anything. "Ow, where am I...?" Bowser put his claws on his head, feeling the throbs all over him. "I hate that Mario. When I get back...I'll kill him for real." Bowser's eyes opened slightly, squinting at the bright sunshine. Soon, Bowser felt more comfortable and opened his eyes, confused at what he saw.

There was green grass everywhere, stretching as far as the eye could see. A few trees were around, greener than anything Bowser had ever seen; perhaps it even rivaled the mushroom kingdom! It almost bothered Bowser's eyes again seeing mostly green; he was used to the red and orange of Dark Land's abundant lava.

Right in front of him was what stunned Bowser the most. There was a massive stone fountain, larger than Bowser himself. Odd things were pouring out like water.

"What is this place?" Bowser wondered, looking around for any life. Bowser stared in awe at that miraculous fountain. Bowser, however, didn't care as much about the fountain as he did for what was on top.

The star rod. Bowser recognized it immediately; not only had Meta Knight told him tons of stories about it, but he knew the items were copies of it.

"Awesome...just what I need to beat Mario!" Bowser exclaimed excitedly. He carefully climbed the fountain and reached for the star rod when a hand of sorts grabbed his.

"Hey!" Bowser shouted angrily, growling and baring his teeth. "How dare you!" He yanked hard on the gloved hand, sending the figure to the ground. However, Bowser's footing was off, and instantly, he found himself beside this caped figure. The figure stood up and began to fly around the fallen koopa. His horns resembled Bowser greatly, and his smile sent shivers down Bowser's spine.

"Who the heck are you?" Bowser asked indignantly. This thing floated to the ground and looked at Bowser, who's eyes were reflected as well as a mirror in his glasses.

"Who am I?" The figure said, never frowning. He flapped his cape in a boastful manner, even slapping Bowser with it. He certainly was energetic, and Bowser scowled. "I am the great, the fantastic, Nightmare!" He rolled his r in nightmare and kept it going as long as he could, making sure Bowser was at attention. Nightmare sounded like a cocky TV show host or stereotypical used care salesman. Bowser laughed at him, finally seeing Nightmare frown, though he still showed all his teeth.

"I am the great King Bowser," Bowser proclaimed proudly. "And you're kinda annoying me-" Nightmare flew towards Bowser and put his finger over his mouth, causing Bowser to glare rabidly and growl. Nightmare knew better and took his finger off Bowser's mouth; he did have fangs, after all.

"Enough of the talk!" Nightmare ordered, surprising Bowser with his suddenly demonic tone. "That star rod is mine. Give it." Bowser laughed wildly and smacked Nightmare on the back, causing Nightmare to squeal in a bit of pain. Bowser just did it as if they were old friends. Nightmare frowned further.

"Listen pipsqueak," Bowser taunted. "I need it to beat Mario. So back off." Bowser payed no attention to Nightmare as Bowser climbed up the fountain towards the rod. Bowser had no idea what he would do once he got it; although, he did know that it held miraculous power and had incredible capabilities.

"C'mon man!" Nightmare begged, now in a long, whiny voice that bothered Bowser to his very core. "I need that to usher in a new era of-" Bowser harshly grabbed Nightmare by the mouth, forcing it shut.

"An era of me!" Bowser corrected. "So off MY KINGDOM!" Bowser's grip on Nightmare's face tightened, causing Nightmare to groan in pain. Bowser, now annoyed by Nightmare, threw him into the nearest tree with all his might like a baseball pitcher. Nightmare hit the trunk completely unconscious, leaves from the trees now coming down on him gently. Bowser, grinning, stared up at the untouched star rod. "Take two..." Bowser carefully climbed the fountain, standing on the precarious edge of the fountain that held a mysterious liquid. In the middle of this was the star rod. Making sure not to fall, and putting his arms to his sides for balance, he reached slowly for the rod.

"HEY, COME ON BRO!" A familiar voice shouted, clearing away the tense silence. It was all too familiar, but was so sudden that Bowser lost his balance, and tumbled to the ground. Bowser growled when none other than Nightmare flew towards him. Bowser's eyes became bloodshot.

"I was about to GET IT YOU IDIOT!" Bowser furiously bellowed. Like a viper stalking his prey, all of a sudden, Bowser's arm shot out and grabbed a completely surprised Nightmare by the throat. His throat felt scrawny to Bowser, and compared to his, it was downright tiny.

"Nah man," Nightmare mumbled, struggling for air. "I...want...it!" Standing up, Bowser squeezed Nightmare's throat until it felt ready to snap like a pencil. Bowser dropped Nightmare, and stared at the star rod.

"Let me get it or I'll roast you well done," Bowser warned, monotonously. Nightmare weakly nodded. Bowser climbed up the fountain, concentrating on keeping his footing. It would be a terrible shame to fall down for the third or fourth time. Each step towards the star rod put another image of owning Mario into Bowser's head, making him smile. Finally, when Bowser was at the top, he laid hold of the rod. It felt cold to him. Tightening his grip for fear of dropping it, Bowser took it out.

"Yes!" Bowser cried, tears coming down his face. "I GOT IT!" Bowser jumped down from the top of the fountain, coming down hard on the soft grass beside an unconscious Nightmare. Nightmare hopped a bit. Bowser worked his way out of the ground; he had sunk in it a bit. Bowser held up his new weapon and looked at it, when he heard a voice.

"POYO! THIEF!" A voice called. Bowser didn't recognize it.

"What the...?" Out of nowhere, Bowser saw a pink stub of a hand lay hold of the star rod and try to pull it away. A white glove of sorts also yanked on it. Bowser struggled to keep his grip. Looking up, he saw none other than Meta Knight and Kirby, yanking away his prize.

"Bowser...let go of the rod," Meta Knight calmly ordered. Bowser grunted.

"Oh heck no, Metty," Bowser retorted, yanking on the rod. He pulled on it so hard, Meta Knight and Kirby flew right off of it, as if they were worms being flicked off. Meta Knight glared. "This is mine now! I need it to own Mario!" Meta Knight smirked and drew his sword.

"Then if you do not give it back," Meta Knight began in a furiously calm tone. "Then I will take it." Bowser took a step back, and Meta Knight took one forward.

"Fine..." Bowser said. "You'll just have to catch me first!" Leaping high into the air, Bowser smirked once at Meta Knight and a glaring Kirby. Bowser stayed afloat in mid air. "If...you survive." With that, Bowser instantly disappeared in a puff of purple smoke that slowly dissipated. All seemed calm, and Meta Knight glared at where Bowser once was.

"Poyo, what do we do?" Kirby asked, going beside Meta Knight. Meta Knight sighed, and sheathed his sword.

"Well, Kirby. We'll play his game and chase him down."

* * *

**Yay! First chapter is over. Hoped you liked it. On another note, today marks exactly one year that MK4ever was on this site. Stop by and say hi to her. It's appropriate that I mention this since this story IS for her contest. Well, hope you enjoyed this. Many more chapters coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2:  World 1:1

**To the...guy with the glasses, I guess: No, I don't have to listen to you, because on those points you mentioned, I disagree with you. At least, however, you shared your opinion, and nicely. Not everyone will like this story, and I'll accept that. You said you really didn't like the plot, but I do, and I'm deciding I like where mine is going, not you. So my answer will be no; I won't listen to you, nor do I really care. Have a nice, flame free day. **

**Anyways, enjoy everyone!**

**

* * *

**

"Kirby," Meta Knight said, annoyance in his voice. "Enough with the eating of the flowers. May I remind you we must stop Bowser?" Kirby sadly sighed, and stood up, away from a rose that he buried his face into. Looking into the eyes of his mentor, Kirby lowered his head some. Meta Knight looked around. The words "If you'll survive" put doubts in his head about Bowser's next move. Meta Knight kept searching around, his eyes scanning for anything at all.

Kirby screamed. It was a high-pitched wail of pain. Meta Knight was shocked out of his concentration, and relying more on instinct that thought, Meta Knight slashed at Kirby. Meta Knight wasn't trying to hurt Kirby at all. He heard the scream as a sign of pain, and Meta Knight reacted. Whirling around, he saw that he had cut open a large, brown mushroom. However, he took no notice, instead holding on to Kirby, who was shaking, and had bite marks on his forehead, as if a snake had bitten him.

"It's okay..." Meta Knight said, holding Kirby to his mask. "It's dead, it can't hurt you." Meta Knight was surprised that he was holding Kirby like he was. He held him as if Kirby were...a son to him. Meta Knight felt Kirby's heartbeat. It sounded like footsteps.

"M-meta Knight!" Kirby stuttered. "Another one, poyo!" Meta Knight turned around and saw two more of the brown mushrooms. Their fangs were large and white, reflecting the very sun, and the monsters' malice. Meta Knight shoved Kirby aside, knocking him to the ground. Meta Knight sprang into action, stabbing one of them and delivering a hard kick to the other. The monsters' eyes whitened, and their pupils disappeared as the two crumbled to the very ground.

"It's alright Kirby," Meta Knight consoled. "They're gone." Meta Knight offered his gloved hand to Kirby, and Kirby put his shaking hand in Meta Knight's glove. Meta Knight easily lifted Kirby to his feet.

Meta Knight felt Kirby's two stubby hands wrap around him. "Thank you," Kirby whispered. "You saved me, poyo." Meta Knight smiled. He felt a strong sense of pride in his heart. Kirby wasn't Meta Knight's son, no, but he was like one.

The breeze nipped Meta Knight's face. His skin was thin, so the moment the cold breeze hit, it felt as if he was encased in ice. Kirby didn't shiver.

Meta Knight and Kirby walked along the road. The freezing cold breeze was gone, and now the hot sun beat down on the two. The world was quiet. The silence, unbearable.

Meta Knight stopped, putting his arm in front of Kirby to stop him too. Kirby stopped immediately, looking curiously at Meta Knight. Meta Knight glared, looking around the barren landscape.

"Don't move a muscle..." Meta Knight whispered, his voice tense. It made Kirby nervous. "I don't like this. Kirby...run." Kirby's jaw dropped. Run from his mentor? His protector? Unthinkable! Meta Knight's eyes said he was serious, and not wanting to disobey, he took off. Suddenly, Meta Knight heard a loud bang. Meta Knight felt disorientated, but strained and managed to focus on a large mob of brown fungi rush at Meta Knight. Meta Knight's sword glowed red hot, and he watched Kirby run. Meta Knight was determined to defend his son.

Groaning, he felt a terrible stab in his side, the stab of a large fang. Meta Knight gave a terrible kick. He stubbornly took every blow from the fungi storm, and retaliated. Meta Knight used three of his four limbs to kill each monster, standing and balancing gracefully on his left foot. He resorted to punching now, while stabbing and kicking.

Meta Knight began to sweat. The mob had small flags that they carried in the back. Meta Knight, while he was swinging his sword, was barely able to make out the name on it. Goomba Corps.

Meta Knight was bleeding all over. The teeth of the goombas made Meta Knight become numb. He no longer felt the cold wind, or even the teeth of the goombas. Did one just bite him now? Meta Knight couldn't tell. He only saw the goombas that keep coming, and coming, and coming. Meta Knight began to pant; a sure sign that he was losing blood. He learned that back in the army, so long ago, now engraved in his memory. He had to get out.

Meta Knight took a deep breath, difficult since the goombas began choking him. Then, he started to spin, slicing away any goomba in his path. They were shocked as Meta Knight became a full-fledged tornado. Meta Knight himself was so shocked that the tornado was as effective as it was. It cut through the goombas like a knife, leaving almost all of them shocked, stunned, or dead.

Meta Knight saw the blue sky again. However, he began to pant even more heavily. Looking back at the paralyzed goomba mob, he saw spots of blood. Gasping, yet feeling no pain, he covered his largest wound; the one in his left side, with his glove, putting more pressure on it. Drowsily, he ran as fast as he could towards the direction Kirby ran early.

"Kirby! Kirby!" Meta Knight cried, panting even more heavily. The pink puffball turned around and gasped at seeing his injured mentor, with blood all over. He teared up at little white knives dug into Meta Knight's side and head. His mask was dented, probably from the fangs and kicks of the goombas. "H-help me!"

Kirby wasted no time in running towards Meta Knight and hugging him, mostly just to support him. Kirby teared up a bit more when he heard Meta Knight's breathing. he panicked as Meta Knight's bright yellow eyes got smaller and smaller.

"Meta Knight!" Kirby cried, holding Meta Knight tighter. "Don't die! I wove you!" Meta Knight's mouth opened. Did Kirby say that he...loved him? Meta Knight was dumbfounded. He himself almost cried.

Kirby saw the blood pouring out, yet he didn't care anymore. He kept holding his mentor- no, his father, up, so that he didn't fall. The wind got cold. Ice cold.

"I gotta sit down," Meta Knight said after a long silence. He collapsed on his backside, grunting at the impact. Blood was only dripping from his wound now, but Kirby was still terrified for him. He felt ashamed, wishing that he could have done something to help instead of crying like a baby. But that's what I am, Kirby thought. A baby. A child.

Meta Knight's eyes closed, as if they were forced to. He yawned one last time before falling asleep in the sudden darkness. Kirby fell asleep right beside him, his worries and troubles leaving him.

* * *

**Yay! Oh, just so you know, this'll be the longest story I've ever written, I think. Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3:  World 1:2

**Okay, so...you all think that just because I put "Smash Mansion" in here, it therefore makes the whole story invalid due to the fact that it had the word "Smash" in it. So it makes you all think "Smash Bros". And another thing, please quit complaining that Nightmare was so easily beaten. He's a tiny, nerdy punk with glasses who just looks too pathetic. A pet rat would scare him into submission.**

***sigh* But I'll give you all what you want. I'll explain why I put Smash Mansion in here. It's in the first paragraph. But I WON'T do anything else. You got that? Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Meta Knight awoke somewhat lightheaded, but really, he was sane. He yawned, and took a look at his side. It was scabbed over, yes, but it didn't hurt anymore. Still, the look of the wound worried him. He knew Smash Mansion, located near, would have medical supplies, but the star rod had immense power, and no time could be wasted in getting an oversized bandaid. Smash Mansion was located closer than he thought, however; only a few miles away since Master Hand had deemed the flatlands of his home to be the ideal location for a massive mansion. The Mushroom Kingdom could have been chosen, and it was also very near, but it was too mountainous, so in the end, it was decided that the land in between would be chosen. There was no opposition from Mario or Peach, or Kirby or Meta Knight.

Stretching his arms (or whatever those things are) and yawning, Meta Knight stood up. He searched around. All green, no brown; a good sign. He gazed down at Kirby, sleeping adorably with his stubby arm in his mouth.

"Kirby...Kirby!" Meta Knight whispered harshly. He didn't get why he whispered instead of yelling; there wasn't anyone else sleeping around there. Finally, Meta Knight shook Kirby. Kirby's eyes fluttered open. "Let's get moving." Kirby yawned, his mouth growing massively in the yawn, before he stood up. He smiled.

"Where will we go, poyo?" Kirby said. Meta Knight always thought about a long time ago. Kirby couldn't talk, then he began to talk in incorrect, simple sentences. Now he could talk in complete, simple sentences, albeit with some mistakes and his occasional "poyo". Meta Knight was so proud.

"Find Bowser," Meta Knight answered surely. "Find him, whip him, and return the star rod." Kirby nodded, and looked around. They both did, but didn't see a sign of Bowser at all. He just saw green, green, and more green. "Which may be a bit difficult," Meta Knight commented.

So the two stood around, just spinning around and trying to look for something, anything. But once again, there wasn't much. Until, at least, Meta Knight saw a gray line in the distance, just kissing the horizon.

"Let's...follow the road," Meta Knight suggested. Kirby nodded and followed Meta Knight.

Meta Knight and Kirby didn't see the road get closer, and the sun beat down on them as if they were in a dead desert instead of a lively, green area, filled with animals leaping about, carefree. Meta Knight felt his side pulse in pain with each step he took, but he did well to hide it. And with each of those steps, those grueling steps, the road didn't seem to get much closer.

However, after a long walk, they stood on the cement road. It was plain; nothing was painted on. Meta Knight kept going in the direction they were headed before. He just had an instinct that West was the way to go; not East towards the fountain of dreams.

"You see that?" a voice said. It was a high pitched girly voice, yet still belonging to a male.

"Yeah...I see them," another voice muttered. Meta Knight turned around with Kirby until he was face to face with a legion (80) of koopas standing. Two koopas, regally dressed in fine robes, were in front.

"Hello..." Meta Knight greeted nervously, taking a step back and Kirby following suit. "Who are you?" There was silence.

"We are the 1000th division of the Koopa Troopa Squad!" One koopa announced. "And you are trespassing. On orders of King Bowser, you are to be exterminated. Hands up!" Kirby complied, and with slow and shaky arms, he put his arms up. Meta Knight drew his sword. His eyes turned blood red, and Galaxia glowed yellow. In defiance of this challenge, the koopas stomped in unison, creating a deafening sound that echoed around the seemingly empty landscape.

"CHAAARGE!" the koopa ordered with a commanding voice. His units began to run, yet staying organized, at Kirby and Meta Knight. With a burst of energy, Meta Knight grabbed Kirby by the arm and took off, running away as fast as he could go. He felt himself get lighter and lighter as his wings fought the weight of him and Kirby to take off in the morning sky. Soon, he was above the koopa army, and they felt safe.

"USE ARTILLERY!" the koopa commanded, sparking fear in Meta Knight's heart. He knew he could be shot down. It's happened before; many times when he took flight, and he didn't like the feeling of anything ripping his wings, and wasn't willing to feel that pain again.

"ALRIGHT Y'ALL!" A familiar voice yelled. "LET'S STOMP THOSE TURTLES!" Meta Knight didn't know whether to grin or to become even more terrified. Nevertheless, he kept flying with Kirby burying himself in his chest, shaking in fear. Meta Knight felt some sympathy for the pink puffball. He was only a baby, and shouldn't have to be put through so many life or death situations; nobody should ever be put through it. Meta Knight knew he signed up for it, but then, Kirby never did.

Screams and moans filled the air below Meta Knight and Kirby. Looking down while still staying afloat, Meta Knight saw none other than King DeDeDe and his waddle dees going head to head against the koopas, and they were winning. Meta Knight began to laugh, as did Kirby when he took his head out of Meta Knight's chest. One waddle dee in particular enjoyed punching the koopas. The koopas that were his victims flew faster than a speeding cannonball, and those unlucky enough to feel his fist bowled right through ten koopas at a time, knocking them down.

DeDeDe swung his hammer; left, right, and so on. He was reckless, sometimes even hitting his own waddle dees into oblivion. However, more so than not, he would hit the koopas with his mallet. For Meta Knight, it was relief that his rival came to help. For Kirby, it was entertainment to watch turtles get attacked.

"RETREAT!" cried the Koopa. After only one minute in battle, the Koopa, with tears in his eyes, ran away towards the horizon. Of the legion of koopas, five remained that were able to follow as the rest had been either knocked out, fatally wounded, or killed outright.

"Thank you!" Meta Knight yelled to DeDeDe. He put his gloved hand up to his forehead, saluting DeDeDe, and he flew away.

"Wait...huh? MK?" DeDeDe wondered and called out. He started looking around, squinting to block out the intense sun, but he saw nothing that sounded like Meta Knight. Meta Knight had flown away.

"Meta Knight?" Kirby asked, yawning. Meta Knight had flown with Kirby for a while; to them it felt like an hour, and Meta Knight was starting to get tired. Meta Knight smiled, however, his heart warmed at Kirby's relaxation and tranquility.

"Yes?" Meta Knight asked, quietly.

"Why did DeDeDe save us?" Meta Knight was puzzled by Kirby's question. He didn't know the answer.

"You know...I don't really know," Meta Knight admitted. The sun was going down, and it was suddenly getting dark. The stars began to shine brightly, brighter than Meta Knight had ever seen before. It mystified him; incredible beauty like that seemed to always pass him by. There was not a cloud in the sky, nor a noise on the planet. Meta Knight began to pant from exhaustion. Feeling a bit safer now that they were away from the battle, Meta Knight descended back to the Earth, landing skillfully on a soft patch of dirt.

"Kirby..." Meta Knight whispered very softly in Kirby's ear. "You know...to me...you're like...kin..." Meta Knight took a deep breath. "Like...a son...and I love you like on-" Meta Knight was interrupted by a loud gurgling sound; one that was obnoxiously loud, and followed by several just like it. Meta Knight's head jerked around, looking for any kind of intruder that were prevalent on the outskirts. The noise was quite loud, yet he didn't see the intruding culprit. However, it was no intruder or threat.

The noises were Kirby's snores.

* * *

**Sucky chapter, I know. I just got off a hiatus and all, but you don't want to hear my excuses. And do me a favor; please don't comment on Smash Mansion again. If you do, I'll be sure to ignore it. Thank you.**


End file.
